Saying Goodbye Can Mean Two Things
by AnimeXMusica
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi have been arguing lately and decide to have a break from each other. Shuichi is on tour for a month while Eiri tries to figure out his love. A woman named Haruka catches his eye, he falls in love, but she has something different in mind.


**Title: Saying Goodbye Can Mean Two Things**

**Author: AnimexMusica**

**Category: Anime/OVA/Gravitation**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Rated: PG 13**

**Pairing(s): Eiri/Shuichi/Haruka, don't worry, Haruka is NOT 'the girl that steals the handsome boy who is already in a yaoi based relationship' ... fuewww, that's a lot to write xD**

**Reader Notes: This romance is not regular. If you're looking to read about make-out sessions or 'almost lime/lemon' stuff this is not the right story for you. It's more like a romance that teaches the lesson of loving the ones that mean everything to you and how it affects people, and also, the pain of losing someone you love.**

**Disclaimer: There will be no hints of sex in this. Sorry for you yaoi perverts xD Even I can be a yaoi perv at times so I know how that is! Haha. Well, I originally wrote this for my Short Ficiton class. I changed the names for my school paper though. There happens to be a ton of Japanese lovin' people at my school so they would know who I was referring to if I hadn't changed the names.. which I think is .. hilarious haha. Well, this isn't my best but I just wanted some opinions. I'm beginning to write more because of school. But this is like my 3rd attempt at a fanfiction. I'm not sure if I should leave this as a Oneshot or make it a chapter story. I'm thinking of continuing it. But, I mean, I already screwed up my last Gravi fanfic and I'm afraid to write more. I just want to delete the thing but I do have some nice reviews. lol. Well, enough of my pointless ramblings. Here it is. Go read:waves red flag:**

Her eyes sparkled, letting the sun pierce through them, her smile brought heart felt unexplainable emotional stories into the world's soul. Haruka wriggled her toes in her soggy flip flops making a squishing noise. The air was thick with salt and heavy drops of rain about to pour from the sky. She stepped onto the flat velvet carpet outside of her hotel door looking back once to take in a last glance at the waves pouring out of the oceans mouth, ready for a storm. She hurried to the steps to go back to her apartment and work on her new song for her band. She was a singer whose voice brought tears to young and old faces, the ones with dried apricot creases hanging from their necks and the ones with rosy cheeks and big eyes. She sung with her best friend Austin. They were like two building blocks together, they enjoyed life as one person as two. You would have thought they were a couple, that's what the media believed. That's what he wished deep in his heart. She knew his feelings were there for her and true, but she couldn't take that step. He was a brother to her; he was there when her father's letter came in the mail. He was there when the white sheet was pulled over her mothers face. He was there when her hand left the warmth of her younger sister, Catalina.

She sat down in the wooden chair in front of her writing desk and pulled off a pen cap with her teeth. The words spilled out like the tears that came with. Her heart skipped beats every once in a while. She closed her eyes and listened to the crack of thunder that roared with the wind outside her hotel window. She laid her head on the mahogany desk and let sleep carry her into dreamland. It felt like minutes later when her senses picked up the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. He picked her up and laid her on the big chair in her room with a puffy blanket that stank of cheap cigarettes. Then he left, turning off the light, closing the door behind him. Her mind raced around, about her song. She wanted to sing it for herself, for the world, for people to understand the feeling of loss but also treasure deeply the ones that love them and the ones they love in their lifetime.

The next day in the recording studio she put the papers in her music stand and readied herself for the first line. She abruptly gasped when the notes on the piano from her sheet, were beautifully played by her best friend. She fell into a trance and forgot to sing. Austin came over to her and gave her a worried look; it wasn't until then that she knew she was crying. She would never sing that song.

Four years later she hadn't let a single tear fall from her grey, puddle filled eyes. She was glowing in radiance while she skipped down the same spiral staircase as before that led to the main dining hall. She looked up only to meet a pair of irresistible golden slanted eyes. She froze like time had stopped. She then decided to smile and hurry around him, but he didn't move and was in her way. He gave her a hardened look as she pushed her way past him. He then spoke. "Hey, I'm not standing here just for fun. I'm supposed to talk to you. I'm Eiri, one of the reporters of Music International. I was told by a subordinate that you had interesting things to tell." Silence graced the stairway. "And that I may be able to get them out of you." He then smirked and ran his hand through his light blonde choppy cut hair. He was a ladies man. Her mouth fell into a dim frown and she turned around to get him to go away. "I don't do interviews, things end up getting too personal." She then looked down and started to walk away again, missing his hurt expression and worried eyes. Austin was already in the hotel restaurant and gave her a quick smile while pulling out a chair for her to sit in. She fell down into it and stuck a fork into the warm food that her friend was eating. She was too hungry to wait for an order to be brought out. "Hey, that's mine." He poked her and sighed. "Do you mind if I take a walk for a bit. I'll be back to the hotel at around 7:30, ok?" He nodded and let her leave. He put his hand on the place she was just sitting and his heart sank just a bit.

It started out as a nice walk on the boardwalk, and then she decided to collect some shells to bring back to Austin. She knew she hadn't been all that grateful to him recently, he looked hurt. She knew that wasn't the reason his eyes dropped in that sad way. She ignored it and strayed on. Looking at her watch it displayed '7:01' "Oh shit." She turned around and groaned at the distance she had went, she didn't know if she would be able to be back by 7:30, when she needed to be getting ready for her and Austin's concert that night about 5 blocks from their hotel. She sped up her footsteps to a quick jog. The rain started to fall and another storm began. The wooden planks were slippery and hard to move fast on. She tried to keep that image of what it would be like if she fell out of her mind as she quickened her pace even further to a sprint. Once the road came into view she hopped down from the wooden platform and dashed out into the street, the screech of rubber skidding across the asphalt catching the air in her throat. The light was green. She felt herself pushed to the ground and the sound of a car door opening, she smelled cigarettes. Big hands felt around her wrists to check her pulse. She opened her eyes, now knowing she wasn't in danger. She wasn't hurt, just scared. Shocked golden eyes stared at her from above. For a second or two both she and he were completely silent and still. He then pulled her up.

"You came out of no where. What are you doing running on the boardwalk in the middle of a storm anyways?" She then panicked. "Oh no, what time is it?" He pulled up one of his suit sleeves and checked his Rolex. "6:30 why? Do you need to be somewhere; I have my car… obviously." She felt her cheeks burning up. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever from being out in the rain for a while? Why don't you get in my car, we're holding up some traffic." She silently ducked her head and scooted into the seat across from the tall blonde man. The only noise was the low radio on a local jazz station. It was a red light. He looked at her through the corner of his eye and gave a half smile. "Hold on a second." She saw him pull something out from under the seat. He then leaned over and draped a woolen blanket around her, leaning across her to do so made her cheeks heat up. "Um, thank you very much. I feel stupid for taking a walk when there have been so many storms lately. You know, the last time I was here there was also a storm." The light turned green again. He made a noise that suggested he was listening. "I wrote a song for a special occasion. Except, I couldn't bring myself to sing it." "What was the song about?" The car hummed a pretty purr. "My life. Why am I talking like this? You're a reporter right? You must have some magical way of making people spill their guts without even noticing it." He laughed and then silence graced the car once more. He pulled over on the side of the street and opened her car door.

"What are you doing? I don't mean to be rude, but you offered me a ride back to my hotel. What do you think you're doing? Maybe, get more information for your magazine article from me, more 'interesting things'?" "First of all, I never said I would bring you back to your hotel. I just said I could bring you somewhere if you needed to be there. Second of all, you don't need to be back until 7:30, it's only 6:40. Now that you're dried off I thought that I might treat you to something to eat before I took you back to your hotel. I had no intentions of interviewing you. I just wanted to talk to you more." She felt guilty and opened her mouth to apologize. She had read her watch wrong earlier. "Oh, never mind, if you don't feel comfortable eating something with me then that's ok. I'll just take you back now." He looked down at his feet and moved around the keys in his pant suit pocket. "No, I just, I guess I assumed that you had other intentions. I would love to go to dinner with you, but let it be my treat, ok?" She took her slender fingers and wrapped then underneath his chin and gently pulled his face towards hers. "You're ok with the woman paying, right?" She laughed a bit as she saw color come onto his face and a slightly shocked expression drown him in his own body. "This is, this is a date? Wait, I…." She grabbed her stomach with her other hand and slightly bent over laughing. "If that's what you think of it. I just asked if it was ok for a woman to pay." She winked and her laughing halted. "I didn't think of you as a flirt. I guess you fooled the trickster of all women." She jabbed him with her fingernail and gave him a slight glare then let a smile come back into her soft features.

They walked into the not-so crowded restaurant together. Dimly lit, they sat down at the bar and ordered two martinis. "Hey, not to sound on the job or anything, but do you possibly still have the lyrics to that song you wrote the last time you were here?" Her eyebrows furrowed together and she pulled her right hand into a tight fist, scraping her nails against her skin a bit. Then looking up she answered him with a sad look and a nod of her head. The waitress brought over a few different kinds of breads and winked at her new friend, what was his name again? Eiri, that's right. She wanted to ask him something, since he had certainly asked her a lot. "So, why are you all the way out here? I'm sure there are better places for music reporters to be at. There's not much going on here." It was his time to get uncomfortable. "Well, I came to look for something." The waitress placed the bread basket on the countertop and this time didn't wink and instead let her eyes drift away. I guess I gave her a look too hard of a look.

"Something? In this town?" "More like some_one_. I guess I just expected to see him again. My lover has been on tour for a while now. I usually go along with him and do interviews with his band." "His?" He bit off a piece of one of the breadsticks. "Well yes, I'm bisexual. He is my lover, his name's Shuichi." "Shuichi, as in, Shuichi _Shindou?_" He nodded a smile touching his light red lips. "He's in the band called Bad Luck as I'm guessing you have already figured out." Wow, that was a big band, very famous. My mouth formed an 'o' shape. He then took a deep breath and went back to talking. "Lately we have been arguing about stupid things, like safety and privacy, easily figured out, but I guess that we were both really stressed so we thought the best thing to do was to separate while he went on tour for a month. So I went to this town to go to the place where we met. It's kind of ironic because I started to talk to him, after I almost, ran him over." She awkwardly laughed a bit. This was a lot to take in. He really did have a lot to tell. She did too, but it didn't come out that well, she wasn't able to say it out loud. She suddenly felt small, weak, for not singing her song not once in these past four years. "I would love to know more but time is ticking faster so it seems and it's dangerously close to 7:30. I have to go." "Waitress, the bill please?" I took out my wallet.

We went back into his car but neither of us said a word until he pulled up at the hotel. So many things started but never ended, our conversations seemed interesting I guess. I liked talking to him, a lot I admitted to myself. "Would you possibly like to get something to eat, again sometime?" "Is this a date this time?" "What, you make it sound like you wanted what we did today, to be considered a date." He smirked his ladies man smile. I guess also, his man's man smile? Since, he was bisexual. Wooing the boys and the girls. Oh my, what have I gotten myself into? I thought. "I'll pay next time" She then rubbed one of her hands behind her head. "Well, I would give you a ticket to tonight's concert, but they're all sold out. Sorry." "Oh, that's quite alright, because since I'm a music reporter, I happen to have one." Her heart decided to speed up and made her next words sound like jell-o. "Well, Uhh, then I'll … see you th-there!" Her voice had gotten so high at the end of her words and she was so embarrassed. She turned around and quickly ran up the hotel staircase to her room. She couldn't fall in love with him. He had a lover, a man at that! What was she thinking? She turned the key in the door.

"Hey, I was getting worried, I tried calling you but you left your cell phone in your room. You should hurry and get ready." He then left but not without letting his melancholy look twist through her. She grabbed her hairbrush and pulled her silky long hair back into a loose braid and put on some blush and mascara. She took the black boots that she got for Christmas from her hotel closet and slid them on over sheer tights and a tight black dress with thin straps and a slightly puffy bottom. Her bangs fell from the braid. She grabbed her purse and quickly locked up the room and rushed to the parking garage where Austin would be waiting with the warm, heat filled rental car. The time was so slow. Like watching a clock for an hour. Traffic wasn't too bad but it was the stiff thick silence that made her uncomfortable. Once parked, they stepped out of the sleek black vehicle and made their way inside of a fancy noise filled building. They walked down a red rugged isle with caution tape lining the way.

Backstage she could hear the screams and whistles from the crowd. She ignored Austin's new found remorseful look and let the curtains open up to them and light shoot at their faces. Austin began to play the piano, the notes a beautiful silhouette of emotion. Her mouth opened and she let the song pour out of her soul seeping into the audience members. Midway through the song she caught the eye of him. Eiri. He was wearing dark sunglasses and she was confused for a moment, until it dawned on her, he was _Eiri_. The very famous magazine reporter and novelist! Oh god. She carried on with the concert and when it was over the feelings coming from the audience overwhelmed her. She went backstage and sat down in a room, looking into the mirror. Trying to find something that for some reason, wasn't there, hadn't been for a while but for some reason she had a sudden urge to find it. Her past.

She slowly sat up and fixed her make-up for the ball that was supposedly a celebration in the town and she was supposed to dance the first song with Austin. She walked down the spiraling steps slowly. Letting her dress flow around her legs and slink at her hips. She could feel the envy of many eyes looking her way. She stepped onto the dance floor as the song started. She bounced and beamed all the way through the song. Then other people began to dance and she excused herself to go outside to get some fresh air. She looked up at the midnight blue sky and tasted the smell of the rain after it had stopped falling. The crisp winter air pulling at her braid. She spun around in circles, dancing next to the dunes along the path next to the beach. Then, her lips opened up and her past came out all in one simple song. The melody was low and high all at once, the words making people cry with happy, hurtful tears. She felt the cool liquid on her cheeks but kept singing anyways. She didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that were on her.

"That's the song that she would never sing. It's been a long time." "Oh, you're Austin. Hello, I'm Eiri, I happen to be a reporter for Music International." "Ah, right. You also write those novels. Ladies man…" The tall blonde man laughed to himself. Then they both stayed silent as they listened to the lyrics.

_She called her from away._

_Letting her know_

_On the telephone_

_Of the sad, sad news that had approached them_

_She wanted, to look away._

_Her heart sank to bits_

_The phone on her finger tips_

_Shaking till she dropped it on the ground_

_Making the sun dance away beneath the sky._

_And when she heard the sound,_

_Of her sister laughing in the background,_

_She knew that it, would be alright_

_She told her that she was happy_

_That he had moved on_

_That the pain he felt back then_

_Was washed away_

_The bloody paint of his friends_

_Their faces in his memories_

_The reason why his death_

_Was, ok_

_The water splashed the pavement_

_As her body hit the concrete from afar_

_She knew that he loved her_

_And wanted to be there_

_But she just wanted for him to, Die_

_For being with her hurt him_

_She knew that his emotions weren't lies_

_The love that he had felt_

_When she looked at him that way_

_With those bursting grey puddle filled eyes_

_The pale white sheet that graced that face_

_She knew so well_

_The color that once wore itself_

_On her face_

_Now disappeared into the air_

_Like chemicals polluting our lungs_

_The warmth of a hand touched mine_

_And the heavy load_

_Turned into something light_

_A smile breezed our faces_

_On that cold, cold winter day_

_Alone with you I keep saying goodbye_

_Making the sun dance away beneath the sky._

_And when she heard the sound,_

_Of her sister laughing in the background,_

_She knew that it, would be alright_

_She told herself_

_That she was happy_

_That he had moved on_

_That the pain they felt back then_

_Was washed away_

_Their faces in her memories_

_The reason why their death_

_Was remembered like a fire burning out_

_She loved them_

She then began to slowly walk back to the ballroom. Not noticing the figure approaching her, all of the sudden a moonlit face, golden eyes, were in front of her. Her vision blurred and she shook her head so that her long bangs covered her shiny cheeks. She then felt thick fingertips pulling her by the side of her neck, pulling her closer to him. He was leaning in to kiss her, his eyes full of what seemed to be love, maybe. She started to fall deeper, and deeper. Too deep, her lips grazed his and she pushed her hand against his hips and backed away. He gave her a confused look. "You need to cherish the ones you have. The ones you love. You never know, when they might just disappear." Then she walked away, farther and farther on the boardwalk. He saw the face of his lover, Shuichi flash in his mind. His heart skipped a beat and he shivered cold emotions. He was in love, with a man and a woman.

The next day Haruka was gone. Austin was silent and left the hotel alone in that sleek black car, watching the buildings pass him by. That evening around 6:00 an announcement on the news speaking of Haru's sudden and recent disappearance. "The authorities are looking but have found no trace, although strangely some movie equipment stolen nearby." The televisions turned off. The night passed slowly and soon, the sun rise to welcome a brand new day.

Eiri took a cab to the Music International building to welcome home his lover in warm arms. He missed him dearly he realized, just recently. He walked down the tile covered hallway and opened the door to the studio. Where Shuichi, his manager and two other grounds keeper men stood. A video tape in the hand of one of the groundskeepers. Shuichi took the tape in his hands and slid it into the video player. Twelve different television screens then lit up and the words 'You Never Have to Say Goodbye' streamed across the screens. Then, the song began. In a cemetery with her family, a loving smile, happiness and a knife, options of many. Two opposite directions to take. Choosing happiness over a deadly demise, lying down next to them on the frost bitten grass. Haruka said goodbye.

**+Liv!+ Please R&R!**


End file.
